


Pleasant Research

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Gentle Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Minor Injuries, Passimians Acting Like Bonobos, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: Eric wants to be a propper Pokemon Professor and studies the habits of many different Pokemon since he was a teen. He travels to Melemele Island to watch his favourite Pokemon act in nature, but soon gets lost in the tropical forest.
Relationships: Nagetsukesaru | Passimian/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

Eric cried out when his body hit the floor. His ankle gave away, sharp pain radiating through his whole leg, and for a moment there was no air left in his lungs.

The young researcher held back a sob as he tried to sit up. His body was aching after the fall from the tree, and when he touched his ankle, he hissed out in pain. It didn't look broken, but it was certainly sprained, adding up to the many problems he had faced since arriving in Melemele Island. First and foremost was him getting lost in the island's tropical forest, but he also managed to get hurt and he didn't even see a Passimian once, let alone one of their famous hunting troops!

Swallowing back tears, the young man buried his face in his hands, taking in deep, trembling breaths. Now he was stuck here, with limited food and water, bound to wait until he could walk again in a forest he didn't know, with unknown dangers possibly lurking around. At least it wasn't nightfall - he had gone out in the early morning and still had a couple of hours of daylight left. He still needed some kind of shelter, and water, and some way to call for help...

Eric shuddered when he heard the rustling of leaves. The forest was always filled with all kinds of noises, but this sounded deliberate, like something big coming his way. He turned his head around, trying to search for the source of the rustling, hoping that it wouldn't be an aggressive Pokemon. He knew very well that Pokemon were quite intelligent - they certainly were able to understand humans after a while, especially when caught. A gentle creature could be moved to help, couldn't it?

A soft gasp escaped him when above him, a head popped into view, staring at him from around a tree trunk. Slowly, the Pokemon came into full few, crouching skillfully on one of the branches, strong jaws chewing in thought.

"Passimian," Eric whispered. Almost immediately he tried to get up, his ankle forgotten for one brief moment before once again shooting sharp pain up his legs as Eric tried to put some weight on it. With a pained cry, the young researcher crumbled back to the ground, tears forming in his eyes.

There was a snap of branches and more rustling, followed by a thud close-by. Eric was still trying to breathe through the pain when gentle, dexterous hands cradled his head and a visibly concerned Passimian peered down on him.

"Hello," Eric managed to press out, half in awe and half distracted by his injury. His head felt a bit muddled from it, but he still recognized what was happening, well enough that it took a bit of the edge off his pain. His smile was strained, but genuine. "This is awesome."

The Passimian huffed, clearly not thinking the same. Shifting around, it pulled Eric halfway into his arms and lap, carefully minding his ankle. Eric couldn't help but marvel at the way the Passimian - _A male,_ he thought, judging by the physique - avoided jostling his injured leg.

"Thank you," Eric said, not daring to close his eyes too much, lest he missed something. He had hoped to find a troop, and judging by the leaf markings, this one here was a troop leader. Eric was just admiring the strong arms and shoulders when the Passimian stood up, startling the researcher quite a bit and causing him to hold onto the Pokemon, his arms winding around his neck.

"Passimian," was the rough answer, but the Leader didn't seem to mind. Not that Eric weighted that much - he'd come out of puberty without the heights of his father, and despite him romping around in nature he never put on many muscles in the following years. Now, in his mid-twenties, he'd at least filled out a bit, but not enough to bother a Passimian, who were known to grow up to two metres in height and with a power to match. Eric could feel the muscles in those arms flexing as the Passimian carefully cradled him closer, again peering down to him.

Then it let out a loud bellow, which was soon followed by multiple different chatters and cries. Nine other Passimians burst through the treetops and assembled around their leader, immediately investigating the curious human he was carrying around.

"Uh... hi," Eric said, eyes wide in wonder, and couldn't help but smile when they reacted quite friendly to him. He could feel their many touches and soft tuggings as they peeked at his clothing and hair. One was bold enough to tug on Eric's ear. Nobody came close to his shoes, though, not after the Leader had snapped at one of the younger members of the troop. Eric let them without protest, instead, he marvelled at the troop as a whole, watching their little interactions between each other and the markings that seemed to indicate certain ranks within the group.

It wasn't until the Leader started moving that he remembered that he was still very much lost, and injured to boot. He felt oddly secure, cuddled up to the Passimian, but there was still a nagging worry. "You wouldn't happen to know the way to the City, right?" he asked the Leader, who huffed. Eric wasn't sure what to make of that, so he had little options left but to wait and see where they would bring him. And on the way, he distracted himself by watching the Passimians further, how they leapt and jumped across the branches, swinging by their arms, legs or their strong tails. Only the Leader kept to the ground, walking on his two legs with his arms occupied, and soon the rhythm of his steps and the exhaustion Eric felt due to his misadventures and his injury lulled him into a light sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


	2. Chapter 2

Eric woke up feeling warm all over. He was bedded on a pile of leaves, fibres and dried moss forming some kind of nest, and above his head, he could see treetops and the morning sun. He blinked and tried to remember where he was, but it took a while, what with the soft warmth close by, framing him like solid blankets. There was a weight draped across his chest as well, and when he turned, he saw a Passimian cuddled close to him, still asleep. On his other side was another one, and when he moved his feet (no shoes, he noticed, and one foot felt stiff as if wrapped up), his toes met grass and soil.

His movements woke his companions, and one after another they started to yawn and nuzzle closer. Eric blushed when he noticed that the Passimian on his left had put his arms around him in their sleep. Another arm snuck across his waist, and it wasn't until then that Eric properly noticed that not only his shoes were missing, but all of his clothes as well.

He was also sporting a morning erection and the sensation of soft fur brushing his hard cock made him swallow a moan.

Mortified, he turned around, shifting his legs to hide his crotch. Facing the Passimian he now identified as the Leader from the previous day, he met open eyes and a twitching nose. Eric knew that it was silly, that his human social norms wouldn't really apply to these wild Pokemon, but he still blushed furiously, especially when the other Passimian moved with him and was now positively spooning the researcher.

"Uhm...," he said softly, but the words wouldn't come. Not with sleep-lazy fingers brushing down his stomach and further down until they idly twisted his curled pubic hair. His cock twitched appreciatively and he swore that the Leader Passimian was snickering at him. "Oh, Arceus," he blurted out and hid his face behind his hands. The snickering continued, this time from both Pokemon cuddling him close. Then the Passimian behind him shifted his hips and pressed them against Eric's naked arse, bumping him with his own growing erection.

Eric's eyes opened wide, hands now pressed to his mouth to stop any other moan to escape him. This... yeah, this couldn't be real. Maybe he hit his head on his fall from the tree and he was hallucinating all of this. Or maybe he broke his neck and this was some kind of reward in the afterlife? No way was he in between two of his most favourite Pokemon, spooned by one and hugged by the other.

And no way was at least one of them sporting a now full-on erection, hard and hot and _twitching_ against his arsecheeks.

The Leader moved closer too, nuzzling Eric's forehead before pulling him even closer, and... okay. _Both_ were aroused, and Eric couldn't not look down. Even if this was nothing but a dream, this was a chance he probably only got once.

The cock pressed against his was impressive, just as impressive as the Passimian's arms. The thick shaft was a pale red in colour and had a decent curve to it, making the flared cockhead point upwards. The taut skin of the underside was rigged and a shade darker, the veins not as visible as those running along the sides. He was both longer and fatter than Eric's human cock, balls shapely and tight to the body, covered in fur. And from the feel of it, his other companion was similarly shaped.

The Leader huffed and ooked, nudging him gently until Eric looked back up, hands falling down. He'd... not exactly wished for this. Oh, he'd certainly dreamed of scenarios like this, especially in his youth. More than once he'd masturbated while imagining being fucked senseless by this very Pokemon. But that was never the reason why he'd come here - his admiration for Passimians and his desire to become a well-known Professor of Pokemon was genuine.

And yet here he was, between two handsome specimens of his favourite Pokemon, with two eager cocks pressing against his belly and arse, hands moving and rubbing gently over his body. There was no aggression to it - for them, it was probably normal to comfort each other like that, to express interest in a bold way. After all, to them he'd become hard first, didn't he? Expressing his desire so clearly, and now they were answering in kind. Maybe he was just trying to talk himself into accepting this. Even if it was a dream, or in the case of them throwing him out of their nest, he still felt inclined to take the chance.

He placed a hand on the side of the Leader's face, fingers stroking the soft fur. Then he sighed and let the hand wander - across the chest and belly of the Pokemon, down to his pouch. His fingers brushed his cock slightly, then with more intend, before finally wrapping around the shaft, one thumb pressing under the cockhead.

The reaction was priceless - in an instant, the Leader Passimian closed his eyes and chirped, thrusting into Eric's fist. His hands rubbed Eric's back despite the other male pressing close to him. The actions at the front seemed to motivate those at his behind as well, because Eric could feel how the cock slipped between his arsecheeks, using them for friction as he was slow-humped. Humming and trying to ignore his heated face, Eric opened his legs a bit, allowing the Leader to press his hips closer until their dicks were side-to-side, held together by Eric's hand.

It was perfect, how they moved together, one Passimian dragging his fat cock between his arsecheeks in deliberately slow thrusts, the other one fucking his hand, bringing his slicked dick against Eric's own. The researcher himself barely moved, enjoying the heat pooling low in his stomach, listening to the soft grunts and moans the Passimians let out. He himself muffled his noises by pressing his face in the crook of the Leader's neck, taking in the foresty smell of the Pokemon.

The orgasm came slow and in a steady build-up. The Leader was indeed the first to cum against Eric's belly, losing himself in the last few, frantic humps. The cum splashed hotly against Eric's sensitive skin, and he was fast to follow, bringing himself over the edge with a few tugs of his own hand. The Passimian behind him took his sweet time, nuzzling him as Eric's breathing slowly calmed down before picking up speed for a minute or two, ending with a shudder as he came.

They kept on cuddling in the cosy warmth that lingered until the Leader let out a soft chitter and sat up, pulling Eric easily with him. Only then his ankle acted up, jostled by the movement. Wincing, Eric glanced down and saw that the Passimians had wrapped his ankle and foot up with some kind of fibre, with short but sturdy twigs that kept his joint from moving. They were in some kind of clearing shaded by overgrown trees, and all around them were similar nests filled with almost two dozen Passimians. He could see some females sharing the nests with their mates and cubs, and one pair was hugging an egg close.

Only a few were up and moving, grooming themselves or others or already climbing the trees. Those with troop markings occupied the nests closest to Eric. He looked away when he noticed one pair of males that were clearly awake, judging by the rocking movements they made.

Same-sex mating wasn't unknown in the Pokemon world. Even when the numbers between males and females were equal, researchers had often found evidence of it, so Eric was hardly surprised. Interspecies-sex, however - and with a human, no less -, he'd only heard of from nasty rumours and accusations: Trainers who'd use their Pokemons, people said, perverts that took advantage of them.

He didn't feel like he took advantage of anyone, and with the way the Leader started to groom his curly brown hair, Eric had the feeling that the Passimians shared his feelings on the matter.

"That feels nice," he said softly, leaning against the chest of the Pokemon. The other Passimian was back to dozing, one hand still touching Eric and the Leader, but otherwise curled up. The Leader hummed and nuzzled Eric before shifting the researcher around to again carry him. Eric didn't hesitate to throw his arms around the Leader's neck - after the glowing morning-sex, he felt pretty sure that he wouldn't be met with any kind of aggression.

Some of the awake Passimians were watching them leave. A young female was especially curious, following them for a bit until they reached a fast little stream close-by. Then she turned around with a wave, hopping back to the nests.

Eric himself was put down at the edge of the stream, close enough so that he could easily scoop up the water for a drink while the Leader of the troop poked around after drinking his own fill. The researcher used the time to also clean himself up, removing the dried spunk from his belly and his back. It caught the Leader's attention, who watched Eric closely as the researcher rubbed the remains of the morning away. Lastly, Eric dunked his head into the stream to wash out grime and sweat from his hair.

Warm hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him out halfway through the wash. The Leader made concerned noises, touching Eric's cold, wet cheeks and making him laugh. "It's okay," he explained, not even starting to underestimate the intelligence of these Pokemon. "I was just washing up."

A huff was his answer, as well as protective arms circling his waist. Eric let his still-wet hand run over the spot on the Passimian's belly that was sticky with his own semen, rubbing away at it. The Leader rumbled, watching him closely again with somewhat hooded eyes. It wasn't an aggressive look, though, so Eric continued his careful cleaning, letting his fingers run through the fur. When most was gone, he kept on it, unable to stop himself as he marvelled at the feel of taut muscles underneath the soft pelt. His hand wandered up and roamed over the chest and the broad shoulders, then down again and along the waist and thigh of the Passimian. His gentle petting was obviously to the Leader's liking, who rumbled contently.

Taking a deep breath, Eric let go for a moment. One spot was still stained with dried cum, but the water of the stream might very well be too cold to use on the pouch. He rubbed his now dry thumb against the thicker fur between the Leader's legs, causing him to grunt and jut his hip forward. "Let me clean that for you," Eric murmured and leaned forward, bringing his head down to the Leader's lap before running his tongue over the stains. He heard a gasp and a louder grunt, and then his tongue lapped not over fur, but over the now-exposed cockhead. The Leader was clearly aroused from Eric's cleaning and his cock was slowly pushing out of the pouch.

Letting his tongue circle the head, Eric sucked the tip between his warm lips. He could feel the Passimian swell in his mouth, which was all the encouragement he needed to start bobbing his head slowly up and down, using his tongue to lick and prod while hollowing out his cheeks for more suction. The Leader's breath was growing heavy as Eric continued sucking him off until he was fully hard and dripping wet. Then he let the cock pop out of his mouth to take a good look at his work.

Hands pulled him up, strong and sure, and he was met with the Leader nuzzling into his neck, arms wrapping around his waist. Eric laughed and kissed the snout of the Passimian, arranging himself a bit more comfortably on his lap, mindful of his still aching ankle. "Don't you want me to finish?" he asked, his own cock twitching in interest as those dexterous hands roamed Eric's back and arse. He moaned when the Passimian curiously squeezed the fleshy behind of the human.

The Leader snickered before chatting softly as his hands massaged Eric's cheeks, the pads of his fingers running between them. A curious sound escaped him as he found Eric's arsehole, prodding it gently.

"You know that, don't you?" Eric asked, remembering the fucking Passimian's he'd seen back in the nest. He hadn't seen much but the movements, but he was pretty sure that they had done it properly, so to speak. Letting his hips circle, he grabbed the Leader's cock with one hand, pressing his thumb right underneath the flared head and giving him a rub. He could see how the red pupils dilated in response. The finger pressed against his hole started to rub him too, making Eric groan in arousal. "Let me... just..."

Keeping his hold on the cock, he brought his own hand to his lips and wetted his fingers with his saliva. Then, under the stare of the Passimian as Eric shoved the Pokemon's hand away, he started to prepare himself. His heart beat almost unbearably fast, his whole body high strung and eager. The thought alone of this strong Leader to take him like he did his own troop was so arousing that he felt light-headed. He still took his time to do this, especially when the Passamian peered over Eric's shoulder to see what he was doing to himself.

When he was done, both their cocks were straining impatiently, and again Eric was in awe of the sheer patience of the Passimian. A lot of Pokemon were pretty driven by instinct until they were tamed, but this tribe seemed far more gentle and aware of things. It showed in the way the Leader pulled Eric close and up, orienting his cock, and how slowly he let Eric sink down on it. It burned when the cockhead entered him, but it was a good burn that Eric was ready to endure and delight in. Tilting his hips and swaying back and forth, he helped the Leader to find the proper angle for the easiest penetration, and from there on it was the slowest act of pushing inside that Eric had ever experienced. It almost didn't hurt, despite the fleshy girth that the Pokemon had, and when he was fully seated, his arse full of cock, the stretch inside him felt wonderful and right.

The Leader chattered again, his arms back around Eric's waist, their chests pressed together, and started to rock up and into Eric. Part of it was the position, part of it the sheer size of the cock moving in him, but it felt like the Passimian was rubbing and prodding every right spot on his insides. Especially the thicker, rigged skin of the cock's underside felt heavenly against the hot walls of Eric's arse, and soon he found himself panting and moving along with each thrust. "More," he pleaded softly, rotating his hips as he yet again sunk down on the twitching dick of the Pokemon. "Please, just a bit... a bit more..."

They picked up the speed after that, rocking together with abandon. It was a joined effort, and all the better for it - Eric riding the Leader and simultaneously getting thoroughly fucked by him. He held tight onto the Passimian, his cock trapped between their bellies, heat pooling together until it was too much to hold back. With a scream, Eric came, clenching around the thick cock still pounding his arse. The Leader growled at that, his grip tightening around Eric, and with one, swift move the researcher found himself on his back and the heavy weight of the Leader on top of him, pinning him down. Eric gasped and spread his legs as the Leader continued to fuck him, the thrusts growing shorter and yet more powerful. With a bellow, he came, his hot seed filling Eric and coating his insides as the Passimian shuddered and rutted into the tight human arse.

Both collapsed at the edge of the stream, panting heavily. Eric swallowed a happy laugh, but couldn't help but grin. He felt thoroughly ravished by the Passimian, something he'd long dreamed about no matter what people would say. With a happy sigh, he wrapped his arms around the Leader, not once thinking about finding his way back while they cuddled affectionately together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


	3. Chapter 3

Eric moaned and tried to push back against the cock that was sliding into him at a torturously slow pace, arching his back. But he was held steady, the grip on his hips tightening to prevent him from just doing that. He was on all fours, his legs slightly apart and arse in the air. Koko, one of the troops better throwers that Eric had named after his favourite weapon, knelt behind him, a warm, strong presence as he slow-fucked the human. It was late in the evening, with the troop only back at the nest for half an hour or so. They'd been successful in their hunt, and after a bountiful meal and with not much else to do, the Passimians had started their second most favourite activity.

Any lingering thought of being ashamed for fucking in the open had been thoroughly worked out of Eric's body in the last few days. The most fervent member of the tribe to help him get used to it has been the Leader, but the rest of the hunting troop had been happy to work on it as well. And Eric... well, Eric learned during his stay, all the while his ankle healed. Even now, with him being able to walk again, he was treated with care, fully included in most activities of the tribe and the troop. And that included the affection of the male Passimians, who were eager to mate with the human, be it to fuck him or get fucked by him.

Biting his lip, Eric swallowed a frustrated whine. Like humans, the Passimians were made up by a lot of different personalities, and with those came different tastes. The Leader was almost always gentle and had to be prodded to let loose as if he was afraid that he might hurt Eric during their mating sessions. Others were less concerned about that, showing a ferocity that had Eric crying out loud whenever he decided to follow their advances. Even now he could see and hear them going at it just a couple of nests in front of him, only fueling his own arousal, but tonight he'd chosen Koko, and Koko was the most patient one of the troop, sliding in and out of his arse with the same, steady pace he'd used the past fifteen minutes.

It felt good, so good, but it was not enough to make Eric cum. He was always just missing that last little rut, just a bit more power, a little more speed in his thrusts. But Koko didn't give in, allowing Eric neither to move nor to touch himself as long as the Passimian was enjoying the tight hole of the human man. His cock was rock hard and dripping precum, twitching ever so often when Koko managed to just drag his fat cock across his prostate, missing just a smidge of pressure to send Eric over the edge. It was torture, sweet and delicious and frustrating torture, and Eric loved it as much as he hated it.

Like always, he finally came with the barest tilt of Koko's hips, causing the Passimian's cockhead to directly press against his prostate. With a strangled whine, Eric's cock released its load in two, three spurts, followed by a last trickle that left the researcher breathless. Koko huffed, satisfied, readjusted his grip on Eric and slammed into him to bury his hot semen as deep as possible into the willing arse.

Eric felt strong arms picking him up when he slunk down, entirely exhausted. No matter how they preferred to fuck, each and every Passimian was always looking out for each other afterwards, and today was no different. Koko nuzzled against Eric's cheek as if to say his thanks, which Eric answered with a kiss to his snout. They were soon joined by the Leader himself, who'd until then enjoyed the attention of a young female and an older male. He looked sated and made himself comfortable next to Koko and Eric, who reached out to stroke the Passimian's fluffy fur around his face and neck.

As they all settled down, more or less done with their mating and the sky starting to show an array of bright stars, Eric lazily thought about his situation. He felt good here, between two Passimians and knowing that come morning, he might actually have a go at burying himself into the Leader instead of the other way around. He'd have to go home at one point, though. People were probably missing him.

 _But not now,_ he thought as strong arms circled his waist, pulling him closer into the safe embrace of the Leader. And with that, he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice, happy ending. Who knows, maybe we'll visit Eric and his friends again. Imagine a search group combing through Melemele's forests only to find Eric butt-naked during some doggy action, lol.
> 
> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


End file.
